A Simple Smile, A Scream Inside
by Savoy Truffle
Summary: (Sequel to Losing Myself) Harry is happily living with the Sirius. But what happens when the Dursleys are freed and get back custody of Harry? Child abuse warning! Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter in any way._

_This is the sequel to "The Perfect Family" and "Losing Myself". It goes on during the summer after the two prequels (which went on during the same summer) and Harry is now about to turn seventeen._

_Please review!_

-----

_**A Simple Smile, A Scream Inside**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Summer Fun**_

-----

"Come on, let's go play some Quidditch." Sirius Black said to his Godson, Harry as he entered the kitchen.

"Sure," said sixteen year old Harry Potter, whom would soon be seventeen.

Sirius sat down next to his Godson at the kitchen table. Harry went back to eating his cereal as Sirius looked around the table for his own.

"Where's my cereal?" Sirius asked with a frown.

Harry chickled slightly.

"Get it yourself."

"But I don't want to."

Harry snorted into his cereal as Sirius crossed his arms in stubborness. Sirius always had a way of being _very _childish for his age. Sometimes, it was as if Harry was Sirius's godfather.

Suddenly the door to the kitchen opened and Sirius's best friend and Harry's ex-Defence professor, Remus Lupin entered the room. He warmly greeted the two good morning and went over to the counter to make himself breakfast.

"Can you get me some cereal, Remus?" Sirius asked.

Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Can't you do it yourself?"

"Please."

"Alright," Remus sighed.

Remus placed two bowls of cereal onto the table, Sirius quickly grabbing one. Remus slowyl began to eat his food as Sirius began to shove it all into his mouth, milk and cornflakes dribbling down his face.

"Your welcome," Remus said.

Sirius nodded, still eating. Harry shuddered slightly and began bringing his bowl and spoon to the sink.

"I'm going to get ready," Harry said to Sirius, "I'll meet you outsied when I'm done."

Harry rinsed out his bowl into the sink. He then placed it into the diskwasher along with his spoon and stormed upstairs into his room. Once in his room, he got dressed into a pair of old jeans and a ripped Pink Floyd t-shirt. Also from his closet, he grabbed his new broomstick, a Flash Breakthru 4000. Sirius had bought it for him at the beginning of his sixth year since his old Firebolt was gone.

You see, the summer before Harry was found being horribly abused by his aunt and uncle. He had healed, but was still sensitive about the subject. A few weeks after he had learned to walk again, Sirius had gotten a little to angry about Harry getting home late and making him worry. Sirius accidentaly hit him and frightened Harry to the point of running away. Sirius had believed that Harry was dead and had gotten rid of all of Harry's things, in order to get over him. Sirius had been scared that Harry's belongings would keep him from getting over him, and so he threw it all out. This was why Harry did not have his Firebolt anymore.

Harry hoped that he would get along better with Sirius this summer. After Sirius had hit him, Harry had become afraid of his godfather and refused to get along with him. They fought alot and Harry had run away a second time, only to get arrested. During that time, which was also during the school semester, Harry would swear, he would drink and he would smoke. Harry and Sirius were now getting along smoothly and Haryr hoped that nothing would interfere with their relationship this summer.

"Harry, Sirius is waiting for you!" came Remus' voice from the kitchen.

"Coming!"

Harry swung his broom over his shoulder and ran down the stairs and out into the backyard. Sirius was standing in the grass, holding his own Flash Breakthru 4000 and a grin on his face.

"Ready for me to beat you?" Sirius said, his smirk a kind that would make any Malfoy proud.

"Yeah, right," Harry rolled his eyes.

The two men jumped onto their brooms and soared into the air. Sirius released a Golden Snitch into the air and they began to play. No matter how hard Sirius tried, he could never beat Harry. He was even worse than Ron was against Harry.

By the end of their game, Harry had caught the Snitch twenty three times and Sirius, zero. Both were sweaty and tired and so they decided to take a break from their game.

"I'm going to beat you next time, you know?" Sirius muttered as he panted.

Harry laughed and shook his head, his hands on his knees as he bent down in exhaustion.

The two men did not speak for the next few moments as they lay on the grass, staring up at the clouds above them. Harry laughed as he recognized one shaped as a dog.

"Look Sirius, it's you," Harry whispered.

"Where?"

"Right there."

Harry pointed to the dog shaped cloud, Sirius still searching around the sky.

"I can't see it!" Sirius pouted.

"You'r blind! It's right there!"

Once again, Sirius squinted to see the cloud. A smile appeared on his face as he finally spotted the cloud.

"Oh, I see it!"

They spent the next two hours finding shapes in the sky.

-----

"Say Harry, what would you like to do for your birthday?"

Sirius and Harry were sitting together on Harry's bed, in his room. Harry's birthday was coming up in a week weeks and Sirius wanted Harry to have the best birthday ever. He hadn't been able to the summer before, because he was still week and dissabled after returning from the hospital. (A/N: I didn't have the birthday scene in "The Perfect Family".)

"I don't really need a birthday party," Harry assured Sirius.

"Come on Harry, you have to have a party! It's your birthday!"

"Sirius, I-"

"You can invite Ron, Hermione, Ginny, the twins and a bunch of your school friends! Come on, it will be fun!"

"Sirius, it's okay. I just want to spend the day with you and Remus and maybe go see Ron for a little." (A/N: It's the summer after "The Perfect Family" and "Losing Myself", but Ginny and Harry are not dating yet.)

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, but I'm still throwing you a party with Remus. It will be just us three."

Harry grinned.

"Sounds great."

Sirius smiled and ruffled his godson's hair.

"Sirius?" came Remus' voice from downstair, suddenly.

"Yeah?!" Sirius hollered.

"Would you come down here? And bring Harry?"

Sirius looked over to Harry with a confused look on his face. Why did Remus sound so panicked? Sirius grabbed Harry's hand and lifted him from the bed.

"Come on."

They quickly ran out of the room and bolted down the stairs, one after another. Remus was sitting at the kitchen table, a look of terror on his face. He was slumped slightly in his seat, breathing harshly, sweat pouring down his face. He was reading a letter over and over as if not understanding the contents.

"Remy, what's wrong?" Sirius asked, making his way over to his friend.

Remus turned to look at Sirius, his eyes still wide.

"You won't believe it."

"Won't believe what?" Harry asked, coming closer to the two.

Remus handed Sirius the letter, which had the sticker which Harry recognized to be the logo to one of the Muggle courts. They must have received the letter via Muggle post.

Sirius began to read the letter, his face palling, eyes going wide. Once the letter was read, he dropped the paper to the floor.

"N-no, they can't do this!" he stuttered and yelled at the same time.

"Do what?" Harry asked.

"I can't believe it either! We can't let them do this!" Remus said.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked again.

Sirius turned to Harry and placed a shaky hand on his shoulder. He then pulled him into a hug, his body shaking with sobs.

"Sirius, what's going on?"

Sirius pulled away and looked Harry in the eyes. A tear fell from his already tearing eyes.

"Harry, sit down," Remus said, pulling Harry from Sirius, "There's something we need to tell you."

Remus helped Harry sit in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Harry, this is going to come as a shock to you..."

Remus closed his eyes tightly and hung his head.

"The Dursleys are out of jail," he said, "They're trying to get you back."

-----

**Author's Note: **_And that...was the first chapter! If you have any ideas, please tell me. I always have room for suggestions! _

**Stinky Stan: **Things will be happining between Harry in the last chapter, and maybe a little before that. I love cuddling with people, so I made Ginny and Harry sleep together. All comfy! Sirius so deserved that! I'd be more likely to kick Sirius's ass if he played the prank on me that he playes on Harry, but I don't think Harry was able to do that. Lol.

**ayadaya: **Wow, I never though about that. Why _would _Sirius call Harry Bunny after turning Vernon into a rabbit. I wasn't thinking about that when I was typing chapter four. I made Sirius turn Vernon a rabbit because I knew how to say rabbit in Roman, so I used that, and I made Sirius call Harry Bunny because some random substitute had called me Bunny and I found it funny. I swear, it was really scary when that sub called me her bunny. Everyone pats me on the head, and aws at me, and calls me baby names and shit because I'm short. My friend Jennifer pats me on the head everytime she sees me. The Bunny thing was kind of because he was in a helpless position and Sirius wanted to make him feel more comfortable.

**cleasmile: **I've read about people putting their kids on stoves, and they were true stories. This is my version of the Dursleys. It's FanFiction, so I get to do things my way. If I want to do things different and unrealistic to certain people, then I can because it is MY story.

**ShatteredSoul56: **I'm sooo happy that you liked it and I'm hoping that you like the sequel just as much. There will be alot fit into a short amount of time and I'm hoping that it will help me make the chapters longer. The first few chapters will be kind of short, but then they will get longer. I have all of the chapters planned so that I don't forget things and then I add small scenes and stuff as I go along. If you read the planning sheets to "The Perfect Family", there are alot of things that are not there. I'm helping friends with planning sheets and stuff.

**Tara: **Lol, (clicks next), I love that. I'd shoot Vernon as well if I could. I have a riffle ready...Ahahaha! My parents wouldn't even let me within a mile from a gun! So, now I have my clarinet! I will shove my clarinet up Vernon's ass! Right after I shove it up Bush's...

**Lady Angelique of mistiqu: **I really do love your pen name. I also love stories where Harry gets a home, so I tend to write them alot. After this story there will be three more parts. Harry will no longer live with Sirius but with his wife! Yay! And son!

**lyss33: **I really want them to get together, but I now I just need to find a way for them to get them together. I don't know how to get Cherry back into the story. Maybe I will make her show up at court as a witness and that could be how she enters again. And then the dating can begin! I don't think they will end up getting married or anything. I'm gonna make them break up, because them staying together could mess up the sequels that are yet to come.

**ciberloco: **There already be alot of bad things happening in the story, so I think that Cherry being a psycho-bitch would be too much. I'm gonna try getting her to be more important and maybe be a help so that Sirius and her can start dating sooner.

**foxyie xox: **Yeah, I knew that you would still be mad at me (though we're okay now), but it's still really awesome that you still read and reviewed. That meant alot to me. I was at my cousin's house when I read it and I was all happy!

**Aqua Mage: **Two Words: YOU ROCK!

**Beth5572: **Harry and Ginny will be getting together and Cherry and Sirius as well. I won't be keeping Sirius and Cherry together in the end though. I want Sirius to be single for the sequel. The first chapter is already written and Sirius is single and I have all the chapters planned. Ron and Hermione won't be getting together.

**lizziepooh29: **Well, the story is finished (you can probably tell, lol) but Cherry and Sirius might get together later. They will end up breaking up though.

**opal: **They will get together, but it will only be for a little while. It won't be a big thing so don't expect it to end up in marriage or anything.

**Sexy Black: **I got your card in the mail! I wrote back, but I'm still trying to get some other things together so that I can send them as well. I will be sending it on Monday. I will make Sirius and Cherry get together, but it won't be a big intimate relationship or anything. They will get into a fight near the end and it will be over. It won't ruin Harry and Cherry's relationship as friends though.

**Manutjuh: **My internet wasn't working during the last post, it said in the Author's Note at the biggining. But my internet is working now! Yay! You know that, lol. I hate romance as well. Harry and Ginny will get together in the sequel, but there will be alot of drama, so it won't be that much of romance. I could never write a Harry Potter romance story. I have a FictionPress account and I have some romance there, but it's all sad stuff. I have a horrible habbit of either writing really sad stuff, or nasty "humour" stories. My FictionPress pen name is A Hippie In The Seventies.

**BamaRedneck: **Yay! Your internet's back! I'm not having anyone beta my stories until christmas because my dad only gives me an hour on the computer and I need to do everything really fast.

**KILTLuver288: **Katie has a story? Oh, I'm gonna make her post it. I got your e-mail! Thank you so much! It was so nice of you to wish me a happy birthday. I couldn't write back because my computer won't let me. It's such a bitch.

**HOBOrules: **WE CAN TALK NOW! Well, we have been, lol. I'm so happy that Tom is doing better! I hope that he will make a full recovery and then go back to his horseys! Hope you had fun rubbing the CD in your mother's face!!! Nahahahaha! Weewee!!! Olo! Love you Katie!

**blink gurl017: **I snorted when I made Sirius squeal. It isn't normal for men to squeal, lol. Is the story you were talking about called "Gains And Losses" or "Fading Fast"? Lol, my dad always makes me do my stuff in advance. He kind of shut uo once I got to grade nine, but now my brother has to suffer!

**AC TORPEY: **I love making my reviewers happy. :) I love all suicide stuff. I don't want to try it, but it's great to read because I love to cry. I cry alot. I cried through your story, lol. I cried through the most un sad part of my friend's story. It was a scene where James is leaving for his first year of Hogwarts and he was saying goodbye. Lol!

**HecateDeMort: **:) I'm glad you liked it. I like long reviews!!!!

**FroBoy: **(Jumps around the room screaming) I'M LOVED! I'M LOVED! I'M LOVED!


	2. A Family's Pain

**Author's Note: **_Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I got 38 reviews! That's soo great! Thank you all! I love responding to reviews so much that you won't understand. I'm hoping that this story will be just as good as the other two, if not better. The first teo chapters will be a little on the short side, but they will get longer as they go along. This chapter was originally going to be even shorter than this, but I managed to fit in another scene with the Weasleys. If you're wondering about Ginny and Harry's relationship, wait until the end of the story and you will find out (Smiles). There will be alot more of Ginny in this story than in the last two and the same thing with Ron. Hope you will enjoy. (Does little dance) Please review._

_Angela (My name)_

----------

_**A Simple Smile, A Scream Inside**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**A Family's Pain**_

----------

"W-what?" Harry stuttered as he took in Remus' words.

Remus handed Harry the court's letter, his eyes full of tears. Sirius was sitting at the kitchen table with his head burried in his arms. Harry numbly grabbed the letter and began to read, tears rolling down his cheeks as he read.

_Messrs Sirius Black and Remus Lupin,_

_It has come to our attention that Mr. Harry James Potter in curently in your custody. Mr. Vernon Dursley and Mrs. Petunia Evans have been released from prison after certain family members have explained to our guards and chiefs that they have not commited the crimes they have been imprisoned for. Whether Mr. and Mrs. Dursley have commited these crimes in currently unknown and shall be discused at a trial. Trial will be held on July 10th 1996. The Dursleys have filled papers to regain Harry Potter's custody, another aspect that will be discused at the trial. If the claims of the Dursleys' abuse are proven true, Mr. Potter will remain in your custody, if they are proven false, custody will be given back to the Dursleys or yourself. First half of the trial will be for the claims, and if claims are proven false, the second half of the trial will be for the custody of Mr. Potter. Trial will begin at noon sharp, no later._

_Thank you,_

_The Court of England_

Harry dropped the letter and began to scream. They couldn't be trying to get him back. If they got him back the would kill him for sure.

"No! They can't take me away!"

Sirius immediately pulled Harry to his chest and tightened his arms around his godson. Harry burried his head into Sirius' chest and burst into violent tears. Sirius stroked his hair as he rested his chin on Harry's head.

"Shh, calm down Harry. We wont let them take you away, I promise."

Harry pushed away from Sirius and shook his head.

"But what if they believe my uncle. My uncle is probably going to make up some stupid lie and get them to believe him and then I'm going to have to go back and live with him."

Remus tried to place a hand on Harry's shoulder, but Harry moved away.

"They're going to kill me. I just know it."

Sirius grabbed Harry by the arms and held him at an arm's length. Harry tried to move away, but Sirius' grip was too strong.

"Listen to me, Harry. We're going to fight for you. We're going to come up with the best damn argument and hire the best Muggle lawyer that there is."

Harry looked down at his shoes, allowing tears to drip onto the floor.

"But what if it doesn't work?"

"We're going to try our best Harry. We don't want them to take you away either. It'll kill me if they do."

Sirius pulled Harry into another hug and burried his head in his hair. Remus crept away and left the other two to be alone. He knew that he shouldn't interfere at a moment like this.

Remus silently walked upstairs and into the library. He needed to write a letter to Dumbledore. Dumbledore could be alot of help with all of the stuff that had to be done, like getting lawyers, and coming up with plans and rebuttles for the trial.

Remus sat down at one of the large desks and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. He began to write, hoping to find a nice way to break the news.

_Dear Albus,_

_The blasted Dusleys are trying to get Harry's custody back. They have told the court that they haven't commited any of the crimes they were imprissioned for and now we have to go to a trial for Harry's custody. If they prove to the court that they haven't commited any crimes then we will have to debate who will gain Harry's custody. If they are proven guilty Harry comes right back to us. We need you to help us plan the trial; we really don't want to lose Harry to them. Thank you._

_Remus John Lupin_

Remus folded the parchement and walked over to the window where two owls were standing. Floyd and Zep were their named. Remus handed the letter to Zep, which was the most reliable of the two.

"Bring this to Albus," Remus said softly.

The owl hooted and flew into the dark night sky. Remus hoped that the letter would get to Albus as soon as possible. The trial was in a few weeks and they needed to start planning.

They couldn't let the Dursleys take Harry away.

Remus went back into the kitchen where Sirius and Harry still remained. Sirius was sitting in one of the chairs and Harry was sitting in his lap, crying into his shirt. Obviously, Sirius wasn't able to calm Harry down. Remus sat on the chair across from the two and stared as Sirius tried to contain his godson.

"Harry, don't worry. It's going to be okay. We're going to fight for you and they wont get you back."

"Why do you make promises that you can't keep!?"

Harry was beginning to yell.

"Harry..."

"They're going to kill me, Sirius. I just know it."

Harry jumped up and stormed up over to the stairs.

"I'll be in my room, don't bother me!"

Harry stormed up the stairs and a bang was heard as he slammed his door. Sirius cringed knowing that his godson was in pain. He hated it when Harry suffered.

"We have to do something," Sirius said.

"I know," Remus whispered.

"Why would they want him back?"

"Revenge?"

"If they get him back and touch a single hair on his head, I will honestly murder them with my bare hands."

"We're going to fight for him, don't worry. The Dursleys wont get him back if we're strong. We have to fight more than we ever have before."

Sirius nodded slightly.

"But what if we lose?"

Remus shrugged and then looked down at the table.

"Then I guess we've lost him..."

Sirius broke into a fit of sobs and burried his head in his arms. He couldn't lose Harry, he was all he had. Harry was like a son to him. Sure, he had Remus, but Harry was the one that kept him from doing things rash, and helped him forget all of his years in Azkaban. He would die if he lost Harry.

----------

A few hours later Harry finally came out of his bedroom. Sirius told him that they would be telling the Weasleys, and oddly, Harry wanted to tell them himselves. Sirius was glad that Harry had been able to contain himself, but was slightly wondering if he had been any help at all to him.

"Come on, lets go!" Harry whined as Sirius and Remus got ready.

Harry really wasn't in a good mood and was snapping at everyone for the smallest things. Sirius and Remus had just begun getting ready and Harry was already complaining.

"Calm down, kid. We just started."

"You're taking so long!"

Sirius breathed in deeply. Harry was beggining to piss him off, but he knew better than to yell at him. He would just end up scaring him.

"Finally, you're done," Harry muttered as Remus and Sirius began to walk out the door. Harry follwed behind them as they walked down the street to the Weasleys.

When they arrived at the Weasleys, Molly greeted them at the door with a warm smile. She obviously didn't know what was going on. Molly immediately knew something was wrong when she noticed the expression on Harry's face. It wasn't like Harry to be pissed off, it just wasn't in his nature.

"Harry dear, what's wrong?"

Harry looked up at Sirius.

"Me and Remus will tell Molly, you go and tell Ron."

Harry nodded and left to go to Ron's room, leaving Molly looking confused with Remus and Sirius.

"Can I come in?" Harry called, as he came across Ron's bedroom door.

"Come in!"

Harry slowly opened the door and entered. Ron was sitting on his bed, reading a book about the Chudley Cannons. Ron put down the book as Harry walked over to his bed.

"Hey Harry, how are you."

"Bad. I have to talk to you."

"What's wrong?"

Harry sat down next to his friend. Ron looked confused. Harry began to explain everything, Ron's eyes widening as Harry spoke. When Harry was done, he had tears rolling down his cheeks, and Ron was shaking.

"Are you serious?" Ron asked.

"Dead serious. I can't believe it either."

Harry burried his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking as he began to cry. Ron pulled Harry into a hug and let Harry cry. Harry wrapped his arms around him tightly and burried his head in his chest. Ron rubbed circles on the smaller boy's back to help him calm down. (**A/N: **Yes, Harry is alot smaller than Ron. I'd say up to his shoulder or maybe a little taller.)

"Don't worry Harry, it's going to be fine. They won't get you."

----------

**Author's Note: **_Holy crap, that chapter was hard to write. I had this wierd writers block and I had no idea what to write half of the time. Lol. I hope that you liked it. Please review!!!_

**Feedback:**

**serena: **I'm glad that you liked it. Reviews rules!!

**Siriuslyfun19212: **Omg, I love your pen name. I wanted to make myself a pen name that I would like, along with everyone else, but I couldn't think of one. My pen name sucks, lol. It's a Beatles song that I had stuck in my head the time I got my account.

**crescomellonnin: **I'm so happy that you like this story and the others that I have written. I'm trying to make this story better than the two prequels, and hopefully it will happen. This chapter was a little rushed though.

**Heart Of The Wizard: **You better not kill yourself!!! Did this update stop you from killing yourself? I hope it did, lol. Suicide is bad. I'm gonna be a psychiatrist when I get older. But, I'm only 14 right now so there's a long way to go.

**Freedom isn't Free: **I think that I may possibly be the only one who does't make cliffhangers to make the readers wonder and come back to read more. I just put them there because I have no idea how to end the chapter. Lol, I'm special. Muahahaha, you're allergic to cliffhangers. (Uses cliffies on FiF). Hehehehe.

**charl1e: **Is your pen name supposed to say Charlie? I love that name!! I have a story about a guy named Charlie on my FictionPress account.

**CatClawz: **What is exposition? Lol, I'm very stupid. I don't know words that are supposedly used alot in my life. I just never notice until my friends end up laughing at me.

**Star Girl11: **I'm always on a major sugar high. Lol, you will learn that I am one of those really loud people, who are always giggling, laughing, talking, making dirty jokes and has a tendency to have MAJOR obsessions with things. Like me and the Beatles.

**AC TORPEY: **Hey! Crying rules! Lol. I cry at alot of things, I just love to cry. My feelings can get hurt really easily and I'm good at feeling other people emotions, so I tend to cry alot. I'm a very special person. Some of my friends think I'm skitzophrenic because I talk to myself alot when I'm in class or in other random places. Lol, I named my hair Emily.

**HecateDeMort: **He is living with Sirius, but the Dursleys are trying to get him back. If you are wondering why they would want to take him back since they hate him so much, it's for revenge. If I was Vernon, I wouldn't want Harry to get away with making my life miserable and sending me and my family to jail.

**Bob: **Yup, "Oh no!" Hehe, you used the name Bob as your review name. I have an obsession with that name, I just love it.

**AD: **Lying is why they are letting them take him back. Vernon is going to make up some big black lie and convince the court of his innocence.

**ciberloco: **Hmm, the blackmailing thing sounds cool. I think I can fit that in there, and I will give the credit to you for giving me the idea. Petunia is going to be the one to tell them, because she knew Sirius through Lily and would know some of the bad stuff that happened to Sirius. Vernon is going to be able to get Harry back because he is going to convince the court that he never abused him in the first place and that Sirius, Remus and them were lying the whole time.

**Luvguurl: **I will lay off with some of the swearing for you. There will be some during the trial, but I will take off the rest for you. My best friend will prbably yell at me for swearing as well, lol. She hates it. I have a swearing problem, haha. Yes, I left a cliffy. Newspaper article: "Death Caused By Cliffhanger".

**brennqt14: **It's not a joke, but it sure is sick. Lol. I hate the Dursleys, but I love making them yell and do bad things. I've always been the kind of person to love sad stuff. Either really, really sad stuff, or really, really dirty stuff...not the really intimate slash though, that scares me.

**HOBOrules: **Yeah, I read the letter. First I asked my dad what all the medical terms were and then I started freaking out. Is he doing any better now? Omg, those Amish boys were sooooo cute in the pictures you sent me in the mail! The older one looks so small, it's adorable. I loved both of the gifts you sent me. :) Yay!

**medabart: **Omg, I hate it when people ditch their stories. I try hard not to ditch mine. I don't think I will. The only story that I have a chance of ever ditching, would probably be "Gains and Losses". It's so long.

**opal: **I don't know if it's against the law to live with someone who has been convicted of child abuse, but in this story, Vernon will convice the court that he didn't do anything of that sort. Also, I'm going to have a friend of Vernon working at the court, so that will help Vernon with what he is trying to achieve.

**unknown: **There will be one hell of a fight, but Vernon will still win Harry over. That's the main thing of this story. I will not get into details because that's a surprise. ;)

**Aqua Mage: **I love writing the first chapters to stories. It's so fun. :)

**Manutjuh: **Ah! Of course, SIMS. My cousins are obsessed with that. Do your parents really know about me? Aww, I feel so loved. I love talking to people from other countries. You and a girl named Lindy are the only two people that come from countries that don't speak English. Lindy is from Portugal, she's my friend's cousin. I'm glad that you liked my FictionPress pen name.

**TGBTA: **I'm soooo happy that you liked the chapter! I was so happy when I saw that this story was doing well!!!

**cutiepiethesecond: **Lol, that was alot of Ws. They're trying to get him back for revenge. They don't want Harry to get away with all of the things that they believe are his fault.

**frodogirl667: **Yay! I suprised someone! I love it when I make my reviewers happy. :)

**Dark phoenix in flight: **I love to torture Harry. Hehe, I'm evil.

**monica89: **First chapters rock, but I can't wait until I get into the good stuff. :)

**Beth5572: **Harry will be happy... after the Durlseys get to him.

**Sexy Black: **I will be sending you a Christmas card as well. Nah, I can't give you any money, sorry. I'm too poor for that. But maybe I can put in a WHOLE BEER BOTTLE CAP. Lol, that's just what I want for Christmas. Your spell to make me update in a second didn't work, lol.

**FroBoy: **I'm glad that you liked it. (Does little dance) I can't wait until I can write the Ginny and Harry chapter. :) It's the last one though. :(

**blink gurl007: **Ah, I hate it when that happens too!! I think everyone does. I love coffee. You're in my Ice Capuccino crew! With me and Bob!!!!

**lyss33: **They want to get to Harry for revenge. They want him to pay for getting them arrested and for causing them soo much trouble.

**its mel: **Hey Melissa! You didn't end up coming on Monday :( But you came on that Thursday.:) This is wierd since it happened like two weeks ago and I'm talking about it as if it happened this morning. I'm too loved to be hunted down by people trying to kill me, lol. I'm happy that you liked the story.

**Lady Angelique of mystiqu: **They want Harry back for revenge. Muhahaha, I love torturing Harry. It's my greatest passion!!!

**KILTluver288: **I'm soo going to make Katie post it. I want to read it so badly now.

**Saphire Starlet: **Yay! I'm original! How was your account deleted? I didn't know you could delete them. And if it was deleted, you could have gotten your old name, but I love your new pen name more. :)

**BabyBoo0968: **I don't know much about what's legal and what isn't (I get into alot of trouble), but anyway, who cares, it's fanfiction. Make the impossible possible!


End file.
